


sweatpants & blood

by cheoriess



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, omegaxvampirexalpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheoriess/pseuds/cheoriess
Summary: nsfw chapters will exist!, but note that I will not be including sexual content in every chapter. this is a strictly realistic story, meaning that tbey will not be sex thirsty every chapter but it will be more focused on their survival and learning eachother
Relationships: seojun/chanwoo/jaewook





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw chapters will exist!, but note that I will not be including sexual content in every chapter. this is a strictly realistic story, meaning that tbey will not be sex thirsty every chapter but it will be more focused on their survival and learning eachother

learn and grow with my characters as they have to depend on each-other for ultimate survival, through mental and physical strength.


	2. first meetings

awkwardness , tension .

exactly what 3 males feel , vehemently. one of the males , taps his long skinny fingers on the table .

making a smooth rhythm, his leg hopping  
up and down. watching closely , a boy with blooming brown hair , smirking slightly at the strangers nervous movements .

the omega male had been matched up with a alpha male and a full blood vampire, horrifically this would be a nightmare for anyone. 

now what is the latter thinking about? , who knows. though the red headed stranger beside him is strangled by his own curiosity .

the omegas soft wooden eyes, watching closely as the vampire's pink malicious tongue slides across his own plumb lips and bits deeply on it - still staring ahead of him .

gulping after seeing the redhead's sexual movement with his eyes and tongue , he sits back and turns his head back around , wondering when this awkward silence would end .

as if he had said his thoughts out loud , which he had probably done , a women dressed in a all black fitted suit walks into the room, 2 men dressed in similar outfits fitted behind her small appearance.

inhaling deeply and snapping her rigid fingers , she catches the attention of everyone in the room , including the redhead beside him who was basically eye-fucking the owner of the finger tapping.

arms crossed sassily, "gentlemen. welcome to stage one, my assistants here have prepared clothing for your long duration of training. we hope for your survival in keeping each-other safe, mentally and physically. we wish you all the luck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to add comments, suggestions or anything you’d like!


End file.
